


Give Me Love

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie's POV, Confusion, F/M, Friendship/Love, Illnesses, Love, OCD, Panama City, Panama Hospital, Peeta's POV, Romantic Friendship, Routine Love, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Dr.Peeta Mellark, the young good looking intern at Panama Private Hospital.<br/> Meet his girlfriend of two years Annie Cresta a young successful wedding planner. What happens when they have two clients Katniss and Finnick respectively that turn their lives upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peeta's Pov

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think :)  
> Remember I'm only 14

I ran my fingers through my hair and snuck a glance beside me, Annie wasn't there. I swore I heard her screaming, though, her screams sounded so haunting so surreal, so horrifying like birds screaming to their young. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my robe, wrapping it around me.  
"Annie?" I called out as I opened the door to go into the living room, it was pitch black except for the alarm clock that showed , it was three am. "Annie?" I called again.  
I heard sniffling in response, and could see a female outline huddled in the window seat, her legs were pulled to her chest and her head was buried in her hands. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, "It was just a dream, they can't hurt you anymore," I told her soothingly even though I knew my voice had a bit of an edge to it but it was cold, dark and three am and we'd been through this several times in the past months. She untangled herself from me.  
"It was so real," She whispered, pushing her damp hair from her face. I knew the red-brown colour by heart without even looking, I reached up and turned on the light, "Ann, you know that I won't-"  
"Let anyone hurt me," She finished for me, looking up at me.  
I studied her features, she was gorgeous, there was no denning that, she had bright sea green eyes and long thick straight red-brown hair the colour of rust. Her skin was a glowing tan brown, instead of her it's usual milky cream complexion. He knew that this was attributed to her visit to the beach every morning. She was thin but there was a slight curve at her hips and the slightest widening at her chest.  
"I'll make something to eat." Annie mumbled interrupting my thoughts. She got up and dusted off her long black pants and pulled at her tank top.  
"Sure," I sighed, getting up and heading back in the direction of the room. I hated how far we seemed to be drifting from each other and it didn't look like it was getting any better....  
\- - -  
"So, Johanna invited us to that movie thing," Annie said, putting down the plates on the mats.  
I nodded not really listening, the room seemed pretty big today, the pale blue walls stood out and went well with the glass doors, it was Annie's idea, she said it reminded her of being in the water. I glanced at the paintings that I'd did they looked okay, but the one with the burnt orange needed some re-doing-  
"Peeta, did you hear me? Johanna's having a movie night." Annie said interrupting my thoughts again.  
"Do you want to go?" I asked a little surprised, she hated socializing and large crowds and functions, at least that was the excuse she gave me every time one came up.  
"It could be fun.." She said fixing her plate and folding the napkin neatly.  
Annie leaned up at the mahogany cupboard and reached for two transparent glasses. She then started to wash them, even though I knew for a fact that they were clean. The water flushed over each glass as Annie cleaned them.  
"Sure I'll call Jo," I said smiling at her back, and while I tried to block out the running tap, "So how was your last wedding did everything go as planned?" I asked, teasing a little.  
Sure enough I could see her cheeks raise from behind, "doesn't it always? Actually I have a new client Effie and Haymitch, there're coming in today." She paused drying the glasses and setting them down.  
"You'll do great," I reassured her, I turned the glass it was so clean I could see my face in it's reflection. Blonde unruly, wavy hair starred back at me as well as deep blue eyes. I looked at my chin it was chisled and had a little scar, almost invisible except when you came near, from when Annie had her first nightmare and scratched me in her sleep. My shoulders looked broader than they were in the grey-black suit I was wearing.  
"It's still dirty, let me, take it back." She said reaching for the glass.  
"It's fine Annie, I can see my face in it,"  
"It has a smudge, Peeta, it's dirty let me just clean it- please let me fix it." Her voice had an unmistakable whine to it. I put it down so that she could have it.  
"You stopped your meds." I stated flatly, it was the only explanation.  
"I can't deal with work and the that at the same time, when I take it, I get all clammy and distant an it's so frustrating..." She turned off the tap and sat down cutting the pancakes in a perfect symmetric half, then poured syrup over them.  
"I know it's hard but you have to try Annie, you can only get better if you try."  
She seemed to ignore me and took a bite. The silence hovered over the air.  
"I am." She said finally.  
I got up and wrapped my arms around her, "I love you,". Annie smiled and turned and kissed me on the cheek, "I love you too, but I have to get ready see you later, for lunch bye." She said winking at me and jogged away going to change.


	2. Annie's POV

Click, Clock, I could hear my heels clicking on the tiles, they were a sparkling white and reflected my four inch navy blue pumps. My eyes darted to the wedding party that was standing in front of me.  
Two people - a couple stood in front of them. I smiled brightly and assessed each of them quickly with trained eyes, careful not to linger too long on either party. The woman, Effie I think her name was, was beautiful but in a 'LOOK AT ME' way. Her eyes stood out and were a bright blue and were highlighted by purple mascara, her cheeks were purple as well and her lips were pouty and full her hair was shoulder length and wavy with a purple ombre ending. She was wearing an expensive looking purple dress which hugged her body and showed off her curves and small waist. Around her waist was a bright blue belt and her heels were a bright neon blue and about seven to eight inches high.  
I dusted off my own simple green dress and smiled wider, turning to the man, he was tall and rugged almost good-looking in fact, except for a scar that ran across his face. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes dark and serious. He looked uncomfortable in his suit.  
"Darling, this place is adorable!" Effie exclaimed turning around to take in the details of the office.  
I hoped she didn't fall on her face in those heels.  
She took a dramatic breath, "I can see it, you will be a perfect designer, we will need to start colour coding, I have all of the paper work drafted up and the ideas."  
I smiled a little wider at this statement, she was very eager and her voice had a slight accent to it, but I couldn't quite point it out.  
"Let the woman do her job, Effie." Haymitch said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
I was about to say that it was fine when I heard someone chuckle. I looked up and was greeted by the most beautiful sea-green eyes ever, whomever the person was, we locked eyes and then I moved my eyes to the rest of his face, he had wavy sandy blonde hair, a lighter shade than Peeta's and high stunning cheekbones, his lips looked soft and inviting. I quickly looked down and saw that his shirt was unbuttoned slightly, exposing his tan, firm bare chest. My eyes moved down to his stomach it looked firm and judging by the muscles on his arms, defined. He stood at about six feet.  
When I moved my eyes back to his face and he was smirking at me. I looked away from him and back at the rest of the wedding party, a dark smooth man wearing a black shirt and jeans was there, his hair was soft looking and curly and he looked like he had on a little bit of eyeliner. He gave me a slight smile and I returned it heartily, he seemed like the most likable person in this bunch.  
"Now if you would all have a seat, we can begin." I said brightly pointing to the white sofas nearby, the wind blew the curtains forward giving the place a romantic looking effect. Everyone moved towards the seats, but the blonde haired man, that was smirking before, leaned in as he walked.  
"You have a little something, in your hair," He whispered in my ear, twirling a strand through his fingers, I watched the sand fall out, from my morning swim and tried to hide the colour that was coming to my cheeks.  
"It was a look." I said cheekily, moving away from him and sitting down in the black director chair.


	3. Peeta's POV

"Good Morning Clove," I said smiling in the direction of the office secretary , the brunette waved in my direction without looking up.  
"Good Morning Peeta, the stack of papers in the left is yours and you have a new patient." She said still typing. Peeta smiled trust Clove, to make read his work already.   
"Okay," He added collecting the papers he briefed the first page, "Katniss Everdeen," He smiled her name was nice, unique even then he looked even further down at her small for by four picture, she was gorgeous, her hair was in a tight braid coming down her shoulder and her eyes were a deep piercing ash-grey and her skin was soft looking and was slightly tanned.   
"Morning." A tight lipped female voice said. I looked around to see the girl from the picture.  
Oh Crap. I'm sure she just saw me ogling her picture like some sort of creep, I looked at her damn she was even more beautiful up close, he hair was in a braid just like in the picture but it looked smoother and silkier like it had just been washed and she wasn't tanned, it looked like it was her natural complexion. She was looking at me expectantly , right I hadn't said anything yet. "Good Moring Ms.Everdeen, how are you today?" I asked trying to regain my composure.  
"I'm fine..." She said as her eyes darted around the room, she didn't sound too sure though.  
I looked back at her profile, she was here for some blood work and then it said to be classified.. hmm.  
"Good, okay please step into my office." I added smiling back at her as I started to walk , I opened the door for her and she stepped in still looking around nervously, I noticed how tense she looked like if every muscle she had was on edge. She walked in and I shut the door.  
"So your here for some blood work?" I asked sitting down on the desk, "You know I'm not going to bite you can relax."  
Her eyes snapped to mine , "Who said I was tense?"  
"You look like your ready to pounce on me." I half expected her to be offended but instead she laughed.  
"I guess I do, I just don't have the best experience with doctors, or hospitals."  
"Why?" I asked carefully putting her file and documents on the desk.  
"Because my sister died there,"   
"I'm sorry, Katniss."   
She just nodded, "Let's just start." She said out stretching her hand for me to take her pulse.  
"You've got this down to a T" I joked light-heartedly getting up to prepare the IV and get to clean the epinephrine.  
She laughed again, her voice was so mellow and light but with a fierce edge to it, I loved it.  
"So, Dr.Mellark, what made you want to be a doctor?" She asked, lying down on the hospital bed.  
I washed the tools and then started to dry them looking at her from the corner of my eye, that question surprised me, " First off please call me Peeta Dr. Mellark makes me feel like I'm old or something and second I like to help people, and I don't see anything wrong with getting a little help."  
She snorted, "Not in my world debt means death, never owe anything to anybody..."  
I frowned, pumping the liquid into the epinephrine "That's no way to live,"  
"It's the only way I know how," she added.  
\---  
"Thank you Dr- I mean Peeta," She said grinning as she rested her hand the door knob.  
"No problem, I'll have your blood work followed up soon and I'll call you to collect the results. She smiled at me an then left, I closed the door and turned to start my other work when I noticed her keys on the bed . I opened the door, "Katniss wait your k-" I stopped when I saw her head down the elevator , I'd just call her later on the day it's not like she could get too far without them.

She snorted


End file.
